


La Potion de Clairvoyance

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angharad (Kaamelott) - Freeform, Bohort (Kaamelott) - Freeform, Calogrenant (Kaamelott) - Freeform, Galessin (Kaamelott) - Freeform, Gen, Karadoc (Kaamelott) - Freeform, Léodagan (Kaamelott) - Freeform, Père Blaise (Kaamelott) - Freeform, Élias de Kelliwic’h (Kaamelott)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur l'avis insistant d'Arthur, Merlin concocte une potion pour que Perceval cesse de confondre les mots entre eux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Potion de Clairvoyance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liloublack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloublack/gifts).



> Cette version des légendes arthuriennes vient d'Alexandre Astier.
> 
> Ecrit sur le prompt : « Merlin (c'est l'enchanteur donc en tirant dessus, il est un peu geek) – une potion pour que Perceval arrête de confondre les mots entre eux », pour LilouBlack, à l’occasion de Pi Day (3.14.15).

« Père Blaise, vous fatiguez pas à continuer, prévint le souverain. Vous voyez bien qu’il a pas compris un mot sur deux.  
-Et qu’est-ce qui vous dit que je sais pas ce que veut dire le mot sacerdoce, hein, d’abord ? s’entêta Perceval.  
-Ah bah alors allez-y, d’accord, pas de souci, accorda le roi, néanmoins dubitatif. Faites-nous une phrase avec le mot sacerdoce, du coup. Qu’on vérifie, quand même.  
-Heu… hésita le chevalier. Dans le poulet, ben, je crois qu’y a la cuisse, et euh… sacerdoce ? »

Arthur s’enterra le visage dans les mains et poussa un gros soupir.

 

*

 

« Franchement, Sire, j’peux pas transcrire ça tout seul, s’exaspéra une énième fois père Blaise, en relevant le nez de son manuscrit. J’y comprends rien, voilà, un point c’est tout.  
-Ah mais zut, vous ! le rabroua le souverain. Vous voyez bien qu’il fait de son mieux, non ?  
-Son ‘mieux’, c’est même pas presque assez, hein, je précise, glissa Léodagan avec humeur.  
-Mais j’étais juste en train de décrire le temps qu’y f’sait !, se défendit Perceval, quasiment au bord des larmes.  
-Justement, tout le monde s’en fout, reprit brutalement le beau-père du roi. Moi comme les autres. Et alors je vous parle même pas des pauvres diables qui vont s’échiner à déchiffrer ça dans quelques années.  
-C’est pas seulement qu’on s’en fout, nuança Galessin, avec un brin de méchanceté. C’est que même un détail pareil, on le comprend pas.  
-Le seigneur Perceval apporte des modifications sémantiques basées sur son état d’esprit et sur son propre vocabulaire, qui s’avère malheureusement assez restreint, hasarda aimablement Bohort, bienveillant.  
-‘Assez restreint’ ? Vous déconnez ou quoi ? Le type il est pas foutu de savoir ce que c’est que ‘fédérer’ des clans ! Il comprend pas le mot ‘servage’ alors qu’on s’en sert quinze fois par réunion ! La dernière fois, on s’est retrouvés à devoir lui expliquer le concept d’ ‘adoubement’ – alors qu’il est censé être chevalier, je rappelle…  
-C’est vrai que ça devient épuisant, concéda le prêtre.  
-Attendez, on va arrêter le tir dix secondes, okay ? demanda le roi. C’est un membre de la Table Ronde, c’est pas un gamin. Ceci dit personnellement c’est vrai que là, je comprends pas la phrase en fait : vous disiez qu'il pleuvait des Graals ?  
-Comme je vous raconte, Sire. Des boules de glace grosses comme le poing. À un moment mon ch'val s'est affolé, il s’est chambré et m’a j’té, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer. »

La tablée accusa un temps de retard, avant que le roi Arthur ne comprenne enfin.

« De la grêle ! De la grêle, espère de demeuré !  
-Ouais, voilà, pareil. Des Graals.  
-Le Graal y en a qu’un, et c’est ce qu’on cherche depuis la création de la Table Ronde. Me dites pas que vous êtes largué à ce point, quand même ?!  
-Eh bah voilà, conclut Léodagan en se carrant dans son siège, satisfait de la démonstration. Abruti congénital. Moi tous les matins je me demande ce qu’il fout encore ici.  
-J'ai l'impression qu'il y en a en effet certains qui sont un peu à la ramasse question vocabulaire, persifla Galessin.  
-Bref, je suis encore reviendu bredine.  
-Ça, je m’en doutais, soupira Arthur, le front dans la paume de sa main.  
-Quelle surprise ! railla perfidement Galessin.  
-C’est clair que la fois où il trouvera quelque chose… » laissa en suspens Léodagan, vexant.

 

*

 

« J’m’en fiche des colifichets des autres, Sire. s’obstinait Perceval, en attaquant du couteau sa côtelette. Le venin du crapaud n’atteint pas la caravane qui passe !  
-Euh, je me demandais un truc : vous en avez conscience, que c’est insupportable, ou pas ? intervint le souverain, au bord de la crise de nerfs, l’extrémité des doigts posée sur le haut du front.  
-De quoi Sire ?  
-Quand vous bavez n’importe nawak.  
-C’est pas vrai, Sire, contesta le chevalier d’un air blessé. En plus, c’est pas si frumental que ça, le vocal bullaire.  
-Arrêtez d’utiliser des mots dont vous connaissez pas le sens, enfin ! cria Arthur.  
-Mais j'ai pas non plus inventé le métier à tisser, je vous le redis tout le temps, s’excusa Perceval. Alors quand on sait pas, ben, on sait pas.  
-Certes, mais sortez un peu de votre connerie, bon sang de bon Dieu ! Là vous inventez carrément. Vous pouvez pas, je sais pas, aller voir dans le dictionnaire de Père Blaise ? C’est d’un pénible !  
-Je sais pas lire, rappela Perceval, gêné comme un enfant.  
-Ah oui, tiens, j’avais oublié, se radoucit le roi.  
-Vous pourriez pas m’apprendre, dites ? demanda le chevalier avec de grands yeux pleins d’espoir.  
-Haha, vous apprendre ? Comme quand je vous ai montré le tir à l’arc ?  
-Par exemple, oui ! C’était super chouette.  
-Si c’est pour que vous passiez dix mille ans sur chaque étape, que je pète les plombs grande envergure, et que ça se termine par une trempe maison par bibi, c’est même pas la peine », le découragea-t-il.

Perceval émit un petit « oh » déçu en baissant le nez dans son écuelle, ce qui eut le mérite d’attendrir quelque peu le souverain.

« Bon, je trouverai bien quelque chose. »

 

*

 

« Un sortilège pour que Perceval arrête de dire des conneries ? répéta l’enchanteur, abasourdi. Vous m’avez pris pour Jésus ou quoi ?  
-Tiens, je croyais que les druides, ça croyait plutôt en l’ancien culte et toutes ces bouffonneries, persifla le roi, piqué au vif.  
-C’est pas parce que je vénère la Grande Mère, les esprits fondamentaux et les élémentaires que je suis totalement inculte, corrigea Merlin.  
-Bref ! Mettez-vous un coup de pied au cul, bon sang. C’est pas si compliqué. Il doit bien exister quelque chose.  
-Bien évidemment qu’il existe quelque chose ! les railla Élias, à l’autre bout de la pièce. La question, c’est : est-ce que ce gros faisan est capable de le créer ou pas ?  
-Ah, vous, hein, on vous a pas sonné ! s’énerva son collègue.  
-Ouaip et puis en plus, c’est à lui que je demande, là, intervint Arthur – pour une fois, en sa faveur. Parce que vos mixtures qui comptent un bras, merci bien !!  
-Ah parce que lui il est payé ? comprit Merlin.  
-Mais évidemment, crétin ! rétorqua le mage noir, toujours plongé dans la fabrication de son charme. Quand on est compétent, on se fait pas pigeonner.  
-C’est pas juste !  
-La vie est injuste, connard.  
-Espèce de sale péteux !  
-Fumier d’incompétent !  
-Stooop ! hurla le souverain. Soit vous fabriquez séance tenante un truc qui fonctionne mieux que vos flacons de bile de renard habituels (alors après, à deux ou tout seul, je veux pas le savoir et je m’en tamponne, très honnêtement) ; soit je me ferai un plaisir de vous mettre une trempe maison, c’est clair ? »

Les deux concernés répondirent simultanément « C’est comme si c’était fait ! » d’un air ravi et « Oh, ça va, hein, pas la peine de s’énerver ! » de manière bougonne. Arthur, lui, se contenta de tourner les talons, furieux.

 

*

 

« La veille, c'est avant aujourd'hui mais après avant-hier c'est le jour entre les deux MAIS ça change aussi selon la manière dont on compte les intervalles de…  
-Euh, excusez-moi mais vous pouvez fermer votre mouille ?  
-Pardon, Sire. J’me suis laissé empeser dans la conservation. »

Arthur inspira profondément.

« Bon, puisque vous me laissez enfin en placer une : je voulais vous dire que Merlin, probablement avec l’aide d’Élias, vous a concocté un petit quelque chose pour vous aider.  
-M’aider ? répéta Perceval. Mais à quel niveau ? J’vais très bien, Sire. Le poignet que j’croyais m’être cassé en m’entraînant au jeu du caillou avec Karadoc, ben en fait, il est pas cassé.  
-Non non non, pas un souci physique, hein, rassurez-vous.  
-Quoi alors ? l’interrogea le chevalier, une lueur de crainte dans ses grands yeux bleus. J’ai fait quoi de mal ?  
-Mais rien du tout ! commença à s’agacer le roi. Puisque je vous dis que c’est pas grave.  
-C’est forcément grave, vu l’air solarium que vous prenez.  
-Solennel.  
-C’est ce que j’ai dit.  
-Non, rectifia le souverain. Enfin passons. Vous me laissez expliquer ou pas ?  
-Je comprends pas pourquoi vous dites que j’ai un problème, persistait le jeune homme. À quel niveau, déjà ?  
-Ben… sémantique.  
-Sémitique ?  
-Non, sémantique, je viens de vous le dire. »

Perceval baissa la tête, honteux.

« Je sais pas c’que c’est. C’est dangereux ?  
-Ça peut vite le devenir, répondit Arthur avec humour, mais surtout pour vous.  
-Je pige pas, là. »

D’un ton à la fois didactique et gentil, le roi reprit :

« Vous vous souvenez quand je vous avais expliqué que j’aimais bien manger avec vous, mais que systématiquement, au bout de dix minutes, j’avais envie de vous éclater la tronche avec le rebord de la carafe d’eau tellement vous me preniez la tête ? »

Le visage du chevalier s’éclaira.

« Ah oui, ça j’m’en rappelle bien ! Vous m’aviez dit que vous m’aimiez, aussi, ce jour-là, je me souviens !  
-Oui, euh, voilà, approuva Arthur, un peu gêné. Ben c’est ça, le couac. On comprend rien quand vous causez, ni moi, ni les autres – même quand on vous aime, hein, attention. Ça commence à devenir un handicap, là. Sauf que les enchanteurs de Kaamelott ont apparemment trouvé un truc pour que ça aille mieux.  
-Pourtant vous aviez fini par comprendre l’histoire des Graals… euh, de la grêle, fit Perceval d’une minuscule voix de gamin.  
-Mais ou ça, ou autre chose ! C’est soixante conneries par jour ! Moi j’en ai marre ! Et les autres aussi, d’ailleurs ! »

Il se radoucit en voyant que son chevalier préféré était presque au bord des larmes.

« Hé, hé, du calme ! Vous allez pas pleurer, quand même, dites ? s’inquiéta-t-il en lui tapotant l’épaule.  
-J’pleure pas, protesta Perceval d’une mine déterminée bien que fragile – il avait néanmoins le regard humide, émotif. C’est quoi, le machin de Merlin ?  
-Une potion de clairvoyance.  
-J’espère que c’est pas trop magique, quand même. La magie, ça me fout les miquettes.  
-Ben… C’est une potion, quoi, expliqua platement Arthur. Comme celle que vous aviez prise pour pisser bleu, ou pour avoir une voix débile.  
-Si c’est juste une potion, ça va », décida le chevalier, avec résolution.

Le roi effectua son geste coutumier de l’index pour demander le silence ou de la patience, fouilla dans la poche intérieure de son pourpoint, et en tira une petite fiole. Un liquide d’un bleuté serein, qui pétillant mystérieusement, s’entrechoquait à l’intérieur.

« Tenez, déclara-t-il d’un ton cérémonieux.  
-J’en fais quoi ? » l’interrogea le jeune homme, tout perdu.

Il tenait le flacon dans ses mains en coupe comme si c’était extrêmement précieux. Un Graal miniature, songea brusquement Arthur. Pour chasser cette impression d’étrangeté, il revint à sa brusquerie coutumière.

« À votre avis ? Vous le buvez, imbécile ! »

Avec un courage enfantin, Perceval déboucha la fiole et l’avala d’un trait, en penchant brusquement la tête en arrière. Lorsqu’il releva les yeux, ils brillaient d’un éclat inhabituel.

« Tout va bien ? s’inquiéta le roi.  
-Parfaitement, Sire », répondit le chevalier avec une assurance qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ce n’était pas son ton ordinaire, qui sonnait d’une manière à la fois bonhomme et simple ; plutôt une affirmation péremptoire, qui pouvait faire penser à Lancelot, à Galessin ou même au roi Loth. Le souverain se retrouva instantanément mal à l’aise.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda-t-il encore – pour être sûr.  
-Voulez-vous que je qualifie mon ressenti physique ou psychologique ?  
-Tiens ! nota Arthur. C’est bien la première fois que vous vous servez de ce mot correctement !  
-En effet, admit le jeune homme, sans la moindre once de modestie. C’est parce que maintenant, il m’est aisé de parvenir à déterminer la véritable signification de ce terme. Je me rends également compte qu’en réalité, je le confondais avec les mots ‘rural’ ou ‘agricole’. Difficile de comprendre exactement pourquoi le glissement de valence a eu lieu ; mais on peut supposer que j’aie réalisé une déconstruction anagramme. En temps normal, je souffre probablement de dyslexie phonologique, ce qui explique le caractère nébuleux et arbitraire de la composition de mes énoncés.  
-Euh… D’accord…, admit le souverain, aussi perdu que l’était d’ordinaire son chevalier pendant leurs conversations. Venez, la réunion de la Table Ronde, c’est maintenant. Voyons un peu ce que deviennent vos rapports de mission, dans ces conditions !  
-Ce sera avec plaisir, Sire », répliqua Perceval avec l’ombre de son sourire habituel.

Mais les yeux bleus restaient froids, éclairés d’une intelligence acérée, perturbante.

Sans le vouloir, Arthur frissonna.

 

*

 

« C’est le tour du compte-rendu de mission du seigneur Perceval, déclara Père Blaise.  
-Oh putaaaaain, gémit Léodagan, comme à son habitude. On peut pas vraiment dire que vous commenciez par le plus sensationnel.  
-Ça va probablement durer huit jours, mentionna Calogrenant, l’air abattu.  
-Je suis pas enchanté mais faut bien le noter, à un moment donné, quoi, précisa le prêtre.  
-Si seulement on pouvait s’en passer ! en rajouta Galessin d’un ton mesquin, chafouin.  
-Messires, je trouve vos formulations, si ce n’est insinuations, extrêmement blessantes, le reprit le chevalier concerné. Non seulement vous vous exprimez comme si je n’étais pas là – ou pire, comme si j’étais une sorte d’enfant ou d’animal dénué de raison ; mais en outre, vous qualifiez à l’avance mon discours de puéril et dénué d’intérêt. Pensez-vous que je sois totalement dépourvu de sensibilité et de sens critique ?  
-Ah bah en temps normal, mon p’tit vieux…  
-En temps normal également, le corrigea Perceval avec fureur. Je suis un chevalier à part entière, et non entièrement à part, et il serait temps que vous commenciez à me considérer en tant que tel.  
-Ah merde mais c’est ça que vous essayiez de me dire, la dernière fois, réalisa soudain Arthur.  
-Précisément, Sire. Mais je ne disposais pas de la richesse langagière suffisante afin de correctement exprimer le fond de ma pensée. Par psittacisme, je m’étais contenté de répéter une tournure empruntée au seigneur et ami Karadoc.  
-Ouais, pis vous vous étiez embrouillé dans les mots, aussi, hein…  
-Exactement, confirma-t-il. J’avais confondu des termes paronymes, par homophonie approximative. Cela m’a rendu coupable de nombre de calembours involontaires.  
-Si vous le dites, concéda Léodagan avec humeur.  
-Bref, il est temps de considérer que le sujet est définitivement clos, trancha Perceval, ses yeux devenus d’acier. À présent, si vous le voulez bien, il est temps que nous passions à la retranscription effective de ma mission la plus récente.  
-Ce serait bien, ouais, approuva Père Blaise, sa plume déjà prête.  
-Hélas, et ce, contrairement à mes habitudes de narration, ce récit s’avère d’une brièveté fort décevante. Cette taille s’explique par un processus paradoxal : d’ordinaire, j’étoffais mes aventures par des atermoiements scénaristiques – notamment par l’ajout régulier à la quête d’adjuvants tirés de mon imagination, qui prenaient majoritairement l’apparence de personnes âgées à l’aura imposante, car j’estimais (à tort) qu’ils apportaient du relief à l’intrigue.  
-Tiens donc, persifla Galessin. Ils étaient bel et bien carrément inventés de toutes pièces, les vieux, j’avais raison !  
-Ce ne sera pas le cas aujourd’hui, rappela le nouveau Perceval, clair et précis. Pour résumer la quête – si le mot s’avère cependant adéquat, et j’en doute, étant donné son actuel usage relativement abusif – qui a composé l’essentiel de ma dernière pérégrination itérative, je dois déclarer qu’elle consiste purement et simplement en un dialogue avec un pêcheur blessé, du nom de Méhaignié (si ma mémoire ne m’abuse), qui avait trouvé du saumon au bord de la rivière et m’a proposé de le partager avec lui.  
-C’était pas un vieux ? s’enquit Karadoc, dont l’intérêt s’était éveillé à la mention de la nourriture.  
-Il est exact que je l’aurais décrit comme étant d’un âge certain, probablement vieillissant, concéda le chevalier.  
-Et c’est tout ? » demanda le père Blaise alors que Léodagan disait simultanément « C’est déjà fini ? »

Le concerné secoua la tête, plongé dans ses souvenirs de ‘quête’.

« Il me semble que je ne lui ai posé aucune question, affirma-t-il. Je le regrette, car cet individu était peut-être en lien avec le Saint-Graal.  
-QUOI ? sursauta Arthur.  
-Je suis navré, Sire, s’excusa Perceval d’un ton pourtant assez arrogant. Mes capacités intellectuelles me faisaient alors défaut, ce qui n’est désormais plus le cas.  
-C’est pas de bol, insinua Léodagan. C’est une fois qu’il est plus con comme un placard qu’il nous raconte qu’il a rencontré le Roi Pêcheur ! Avouez que c’est ballot… »

Le souverain hocha la tête, hésitant.

 

*

 

« Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose, ma mie.  
-Allez-y donc, mon cher, lui répondit Angharad – qui semblait un peu résignée et prête à tout.  
-Lorsque je vous affirmais que j’ignorais la signification du terme ‘idylle’, je ne voulais pas vous blesser.  
-M’en voilà fort aise », rétorqua-t-elle, pincée.

Le souvenir de cette humiliation la brûlait encore.

« Entendons-nous bien, explicita Perceval d’un ton rapide et fébrile, le regard animé par les effets de la potion de clairvoyance. Je parle d’une ignorance purement linguistique. Je veux dire par là que je ne connaissais pas le sens de ce terme, non pas par bravade ou afin de m’affirmer en tant que séducteur refusant de s’attacher (car je me sens extrêmement attaché à vous, bien que je ne sache pas exactement si nous donnons tous deux le même sens aux implications de ce lien, ne serait-ce que sur le plan charnel) ; mais qu’à ce moment précis de mon histoire, je disposais d’un vocabulaire extrêmement restreint. Par conséquent, la majorité des termes de niveau soutenu que vous employiez m’étaient alors inconnus.  
-Oh… » murmura la servante, stupéfaite.

 

*

 

« Deux poulets, Tavernier ! réclama Karadoc. Oh, et pis non, trois. Les chiffres, c’est pas une science exacte, après tout ! rigola-t-il.  
-En l’occurrence, il s’avère que si, rectifia Perceval avec une brusquerie inhabituelle. Votre phrase confine à l’absurde total.  
-Comment ça ? demanda son confrère, en mâchonnant son jambon.  
-Les mathématiques constituent un ensemble de connaissances, abstraites, certes, mais qui apportent le résultat d’une série de raisonnements logiques appliqués à des objets divers tels que les nombres, les figures, les structures et les transformations. Ces raisonnements, le domaine de recherche qui permet de régir ces connaissances, ainsi que la discipline qui les enseigne, appartiennent au champ scientifique, d’une manière absolument indéniable.  
-Ai rien compris, avoua son collègue. Vous revoulez du saucisson ? Les poulets mettent du temps à arriver. »

Le jeune homme considéra son ami avec une sorte de peine mêlée de colère. Il regrettait un peu le temps où lui aussi baignait dans cette ignorance crasse, bercé d’insouciance et d’enthousiasme juvénile.

Mais surtout, il se sentait très seul. Même Arthur ne parvenait plus à suivre le déroulé de ses pensées, fulgurances mais complexes et pour tout dire, inintelligibles à quiconque d’autre.

 

*

 

« Ça va durer encore longtemps, votre connerie ? » s’enquit Arthur, l’épaule appuyée contre la porte du laboratoire des deux enchanteurs.

« Aucune idée », répondit Merlin alors qu’Élias déclarait avec certitude « six heures, sachant que cela peut donner cinq ou sept selon l’organisme de la personne qui l’a ingérée ». Le roi soupira en gonflant exagérément les joues.

« Quoi ? intervint Merlin avec inquiétude. Ça marche pas ? Il va pas bien ? J’l’aime bien, ce petiot, même s’il est un peu con.  
-Nan mais regardez qui parle, pouffa dans sa barbe Élias.  
-Oh, vous, quand on vous demandera de chier dans un bol… Euh, sérieusement, Sire ? Tout se passe bien, avec Perceval ? Pas d’effets secondaires ou quoi ? »

Le roi se massa les tempes, songeur.

« Au niveau de la potion, ouaip, pas de problème… Il parle impeccable, y fait même des phrases complexes, et tout…  
-Ah ben alors parfait ! se réjouit Élias avec arrogance. C’est pas pour rien qu’on m’appelle Élias de Kelliwic’h, grand enchanteur du Nord, concepteur de la potion de…  
-Mais vous allez me laisser parler, merde ? explosa le souverain. Il s’exprime correctement, d’accord, sauf que c’est plus lui ! C’est plus lui du tout, il s’est brouillé avec Karadoc qui est trop con pour suivre, et je sens qu’il est hyper triste. Et en plus, maintenant… Maintenant, c’est moi qui comprends rien quand y cause. Parce que c’est trop compliqué. »

Il se laissa glisser contre la porte, et se retrouva recroquevillé sur le seuil, le dos contre le battant, en enserrant ses genoux des mains.

« Pauvre petit père, compatit Merlin à mi-voix.  
-Faudrait savoir, hein, ne put s’empêcher de conclure Élias. Il est jamais content de rien... »

À ce moment précis, on entendit un fracas de pas précipités dehors, et Perceval surgit devant le labo, tout essoufflé.

« Sire ! Sire ! La potion de clarté, elle marche plus ! J’suis tout déboulonné, comme avant. J’crois que les méfaits se sont estomaqués.  
-J’ai vu ! » confirma Arthur avec un sourire. Il s’ébroua, pour ne pas laisser paraître son moment de faiblesse, et se releva.

« Triple buse, va, marmonna-t-il avec affection.  
-Eh, c'est pas un animal ça ?!  
-... oui, c'est un oiseau...  
-Mais non ! C'est une espèce de cousin du mouton, plutôt, non ? »

Le roi secoua la tête, agacé mais amusé. Il ferma les yeux.

« Finalement, j’préfère quand vous parlez normalement », murmura-t-il dans sa barbe, avec un petit sourire.


End file.
